


The day Webby tried to solve her family problems with cloning

by Bagge



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comedy, Did I Mention Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Flirting, Not April May and June sorry, Three Webbies, Triplets, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagge/pseuds/Bagge
Summary: Being an only child is boring and being a triplet seems awesome. Luckily, there is a scientific solution.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	The day Webby tried to solve her family problems with cloning

Webbie Vanderquck was in a bad mood. Being a not-triplet makes that to people who spend their whole day together with brothers who are triplets and therefor have awesome non-stop fun barred to non-triplet siblings. She sat down on a park bench and sighed.

Gyro Gearloose was in a bad mood. Having a new, perfected cloning machine and no one to test it on does that to people. He sat down on a park bench and sighed.

As luck would have it, the solution to both their problems were just a short conversation away. If only one of them were prone to strike up conversations with semi-strangers...

"Hi, I'm Webby!"

\- - -

A disturbingly short amount of time later, no less than three Webbies convened back in the mansion.

"Right," Webby said. "We are now triplets. We all know what that means." The other two nodded in unison.

"Color coded clothing."

"Separated personalities and interest."

"That's right. I call dibs on being the smart one. From now on I will be known aaaaas Reddy!" She put a red bow in her hair.

"All right," Webby said. "Then I will be the adventurous Webby.... or as I will from now be known... Bluebby!" She put a blue bow in her hair. They both looked expectantly on Webby.

"Oh. Um... Then I suppose I will be the sneaky Webby. Or... Louibby!" She put a green bow in her hair. Reddy and Bluebby eyed her critically.

"That's not a color themed name."

"Right. That's what makes it so... sneaky! (Trademarked Louibby inc.)" The other nodded happily. They all threw their pink bows in a pile on the floor.

"I'm ready for some awesome triplet fun!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

They laughed happily and ran down the stairs for some awesome triplet fun.

\- - -

Huey worked on on an astronomy project. Reddy sat down next to him.

"Hi Huey, what are you doing?"

"Hi Webby, I like the new bow. I try to figure out the orbit of this comet."

"Ooooh! That sounds fun. Can I join?"

"Sure! If I got the math right it would have been visible from earth in the 15th century. You could check if there are any records of sightings."

"Oooh, oooh! That's the time of the mysterious and hidden civilization of the cloud dwelling Ducks of Quackputa. Perhaps the forbidden lore of the lost tales could..." she checked herself.

"...buuuuut since they are not included in the junior woodchucks guidebook I guess I will just check it for sightings... no, nothing." Huey gave her a concerned look.

"Really? You are sure you don't want to go look into some hidden scrolls or something? That seems more like your style."

"Nope. No scrolls. No legends. No awesome dangerous secrets of forbidden lore. Just plain old facts. That's what I like best." she laughed unconvincingly.

"...if you say so."

"What else can I do?"

"Well, there is this catalog of rock composition to cross reference with known meteor samples?" Reddy sighed.

"Ugh. Fine."

\- - -

Dewey was preparing to jump from the roof.

Not for any particular reason. Not to achieve any particular objective. Dewey was a firm believer in the journey itself as the goal.

Contrary to common belief he was however also a firm believer in safety. That's why he wore a cape. Bluebby walked up to him.

"Hi Dewie? What are you... dewing?"

"Hi Webby! Love the new bow. I'm flying." She eyed the cape critically.

"That doesn't seem...." she caught herself. "I mean, sure! That's reasonable... No, I mean, that's cool. Let's blue this!" She quickly donned a blue cape of her own.

"Aren't you going to talk me out of it or tell me to bring a grappling gun or something?"

"No! Because I'm adventurous and so... I don't bring my grappling gun... when I jump off the roof." Reluctantly, Bluebby put her grappling gun away and looked over the edge. It was a very long way down.

"Now... going by the wind speed and altitude, if I jump in the exact right speed and direction I might land in the pool, or possibly..."

"I never bother about all that stuff. The ground is future Dewey's problem. All I need to worry about is the juuuuump!" He jumped off the roof. Bluebby hesitated, looked longingly for her grappling gun, then followed him.

A moment later, they both bounced back on the roof again.

"How did you know I was testing a bouncing castle right now?" Launchpad cried from the ground.

Bluebby breathed hard as Dewey started laughing.

"That was awesome! Let' try the other side of the roof."

"No.... I think I need to.... calm down..." Dewey gave Bluebby a concerned look as she left the roof.

\- - -

Louie sat in his futon with a can of soda. Louibby slid down in the other end of the futon, mimicking his lounging style. His gave her side-glance in silence. She side-glanced him back. In thoughtful silence he finished his soda and put the can away. He produced another can from his pocket.

"You want one?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you!" Louibby jumped up and grabbed the thrown can with a one-hand catch. She looked very proud of herself until she suddenly remembered her new personality and slid back down in the futon again.

"I mean... yeah, sure, whatever."

"Only.... I was going to give it to uncle Donald...," Louie said, drawing out the sentence into an uncomfortable silence. Louibby's finger froze, on the way to pull the ring.

"Now, taking his soda would be a bit mean, wouldn't it?" Louie went on. "But on the other hand he doesn't know I was going to give him a pop... He won't miss it, no one will ask for it. I won't tell. No one will stop you from drinking it. It's all between you..." he turned to look the visibly trembling Louibby in the eyes "...and your conscience."

"I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T BE MEAN! I DON'T WANT TO BE MEEEEEEEEAN" she cried, and sobbing she ran out of the room.

"Eh, no shame. Being me is not for everyone." Louie opened the can.

\- - -

Reddy, Bluebby and Louibby gathered in their room again, where the first order of the agenda was for Reddy and Bluebby to comfort the still bawling Louibby.

"I just don't want to huuuuurt people," she sobbed.

"And I don't want to limit my interests just to stick with established sources."

"And I don't want to be reckless just to be awesome."

They looked at each other.

"Maybe we shouldn't pick Huey, Dewey and Louie as models."

"We could pick different colors like... purple, yellow and orange?"

"We could name ourselves after different months?"

"Yeah... but... wouldn't we run into the same problem?"

"Why limit ourselves?"

They sighed.

"Girls, we have been going about this the wrong way."

"We don't need to be different to be triplets."

"We can all be Webby!"

They nodded at each other, and in unison they picked up their pink bows from the floor again and replaced the differently colored ones.

"We can all do the things we like."

"We can..."

"...finish each other's sentences."

"We can..."

"...talk in unison!"

"I'm ready for some..."

"...awesome...."

"...triplet fun!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Again they laughed happily and ran down the stairs for some awesome triplet fun, take two.

\- - -

"Hi Donald, I'm Webby!"

"Quack."

"Hi Donald, I'm Webby!"

"Quack?"

"Hi Donald, I'm Webby!"

"Quack!"

With happy skips, Webby moved down the corridor. Donald looked at her with a confused expression, then he went to get his tool box.

\- - -

"What are you doing, Webby?"

"I'm updating our adventure journal, Webby!"

"That's awesome, Webby. What are _you_ doing Webby?"

"I'm practicing throwing knives, Webby."

"That's so cool, Webby. What are _you_ doing, Webby?"

"I'm playing with marbles, Webby."

"That's.... Well, you do you, Webby."

"And that's what being Webby is all about!" They smiled at each other and went back to their activities.

\- - -

They stayed at it for a while, but pretty soon, Webby, Webby and Webby gathered in the room again. The sighed.

"So... this was all fun and all..."

"...but I feel that we already knew..."

"...how to be Webby."

Webby flopped down on the bed.

"I just thought that being a triplet should be... more special."

"Not just being more me but... more."

Webby frowned.

"Well, maybe it's up to us to _make_ it special."

"How do you mean?"

"Look at the boys. They all do their own things, sure, but now and again they come together to _do_ things together." Webby and Webby perked up.

"Like the kayak trip?"

"Like going to Funso's together?"

"Like... I don't know... stealing the house boat?"

"Exactly like that!"

Webby hesitantly put her hand up.

"Only... no stealing the house boat."

"Got you. Nothing mean."

"Still Webby stuff, but you know, _together_.

They nodded in unison and took each other's hands.

"Awesome triplet fun take three!"

"Take too!"

"Take... one?"

Again they ran down the stairs.

\- - -

"Right. Kayaking. The most important thing is that one of us need to get us lost, and we will call her Captain Lost."

"Ooooh! Me, me, me! I'll check the map!"

"I'll help with the coordinates."

"I'll do the compass."

They spent a few happy moments putting markers on a map. Webby hesitated.

"So... if we're all helping each other, who will be Captain Lost?"

"And how are we even supposed to get lost when we are... you know... helping?"

Webby sighed.

"Girls... Are we doing tripletting... wrong?"

They pondered this.

"The boys make it look so easy."

"Right. Go out in a kayak, get lost, call someone Captain Lost, laugh about it. How hard could it be?"

"To be perfectly honest, I still don't get why that was funny."

"We were supposed to be there. Well, now we are here and I still don't get it."

"Let's just go to Funso's." They nodded in unison and chartered a new course. Not very long after they paddled to the pier.

"Captain Found The Way, Captain Found The Way, Captain Found The Way."

"Thanks for trying, Webby, but it's really not the same thing."

They tied up the kayak and entered the magical realm of Funso's Fun Zone. They jumped in the ball pit. They played the arcades. They drank a large cup of soda (which they paid for). They gathered under one of the fake palm trees and hopefully eyed each other.

"We're having fun, right?"

"We're having awesome triplet fun, right?"

"We are finally discovering the magic of tripletting, right?"

They sighed, and simultaneously sagged.

"No."

"I mean... it's not _bad_."

"I like hanging out with you guys."

"But it's not very... challenging."

"We know what we like."

"We know how we will react."

"It's just like going... by yourself."

They sighed.

"Seriously, it really shouldn't be this hard."

Webby banged her fist in her hand and stood up.

"Well, I know at least one thing we will do right."

"What?"

"Watch and learn, Webby. Watch and learn."

With a confident swagger, she walked up to the food court with Webby and Webby in trail. She rapped on the desk.

"You don't mean to..."

"Indeed I do! Hello, good sir. I wonder if you could be so inclined to treat us with three of your _finest_ hamburgers, please."

Behind her, Webby and Webby stared in awe.

The hamburgers were all they had hoped they would be.

\- - -

Back in the mansion Webby, Webby and Webby decided that enough was enough.

"Enough is enough."

"It's time to break out the heavy guns!"

"Ooooh..."

"No, not literal guns."

"No more miss nice gal."

"Only, you know..."

"Yes, yes. Not mean. We will still be nice."

"It's just an expression, Webby."

"So we are all in agreement?"

"Indeed."

"Me three."

They nodded in unison.

"Now we do things _together_."

"Triplet bikes!"

"Thee-string kites."

"matching clothes."

"We already have those."

"Now lets _tripletting!_ "

Determined they left the room and, hand in hand slid down the handrail.

\- - -

"Hi Webby, what's u... oh?" Lena looked up in silent appreciation of the madness unfolding in front of her as Webby, Webby and Webby had managed to get themselves wrapped in kite-lines as they were riding on a three-seated bike around the path outside the mansion, each wearing an identical helmet with a pink plume. They crashed in front of her.

"Wow. Hello there, Pink... Pink... Pink... did I wish really hard?" She suddenly looked worried.

"Wait, DID I wish really hard? Is this some sort of horrible magic accident that will destroy everything you hold dear?" Webby, Webby and Webby shook their heads.

"Nah, nothing like that. This is an abomination of _science_ , not magic. You're good." Lena breathed out.

"Not my fault, then! So... Webbies... Who's up fooooooor COOKIES?!"

"Me! Me! Me!" And they all rushed after Lena through the door.

\- - -

"I tell you guys, something's up with Webby today."

"She seemed a bit... not herself."

"Eh, she was just trying to rework her brand. Those things happen."

"Still, I think we better check on he... oh."

Huey, Dewey and Louie entered the room and stopped to stare. Lena looked up. She was sitting on the floor eating a cookie and playing with her phone with Webby behind her braiding her hair, Webby snuggling close to her and looking at the phone and Webby reading a book with her head comfily in Lena's lap.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't dreamed of this exact scenario, too?" Huey and Louie just kept staring. Dewey made a small affirming gesture and guiltily avoided the Webbies' eyes.

"Three Webbies?"

"Hi, Huey, I'm Webby!"

"Three Webbies?"

"Hi Louie, I'm Webby!"

"Three. Webbies???"

"I know, isn't it great?" Lena blinked at Dewey.

"Hi Dewey, I'm Webby!"

"We... know who you are."

"We just didn't know... how many you are."

"We are triplets too, now. Isn't is awesome?!"

The triplets - that is to say, Huey, Dewey and Louie - stared in stunned silence at the triplets - that is to say, Webby, Webby and Webby - for a few moments. Then Huey started to chuckle.

"Yeah... it kinda is." Dewey and Louie started to laugh too.

"It's awesome, actually!"

"You rock! all three of you."

"So that's why you did the thing with color coded outfits."

"Eh, didn't really work out for us."

"Have you tried finishing..."

"... each other's sentences?"

"Sure..."

"...have!"

"Ooooh, oooh, what about this one?" Louie turned to the Webbies.

"Hey.... Webby?"

"Yes, Louie?" they all said in unison. All seven kids laughed.

"What about the one where you all call each other by name?"

"Do you think he means like this, Webby?"

"Yes, Webby, that is indeed what I imagine he intended. don't you agree, Webby?"

"Yes, Webby and Webby. I think you nailed this perfectly right. Thank you, Webby!"

They laughed again.

"I got one! ...Hey, Webby?"

"Yes, Dewey?"

"Not you, Webby. Webby!"

"Oooooh, you meant _Webby_. Hey, Webby?"

"Yes, Webby?"

"Could you tell Webby that Webby told her that Dewey wanted to speak to Webby."

"Of course, Webby. Hey, Webby..."

"No, not that Webby, Webby. _Webby_.

"What in all blistering bagpipes is going on in here?"

Scrooge opened the door. In a long drawn out silence he watched the scene. Then he took a careful step back and closed the door.

The kids laughed.

The door opened again and Violet entered.

"Hello Webby...s. She calmly took a book from her bag and sat down in the pile of Webbies to read. The boys looked at each other, shrugged and joined them. They spent a cozy afternoon that way.

\- - -

It was some time later. The other kids had left the Webbies to their own devices and they sat in their room, pondering.

"I think we can all agree that this project has had some ups and some downs."

"I liked the cuddles."

"I didn't like the 'Louibby' thing."

"I still don't get what's supposed to be funny with 'Captain Lost'."

"I honestly thought being a triplet would be less hard work and more automatic fun."

"This is less like being three... me and more like having two more siblings."

"Siblings are fun but... well, we already have those."

"The hamburgers were great, though."

"They were delicious."

They sighed. They stood up and nodded to each other, the way fencers do in the beginning of a duel. 

"There is only one thing for it,"

"I concur."

"Me three."

They all eyed each other through narrow eyes. Each of them grabbed a weapon from one of Webby's many handy weapon cashes.

"It's time for..."

"...only child..."

"...day!"

Screaming they charged each other.

There were a lot of kicking, punching, flailing, stabbing, jumping, and general fighting. After a while they separated, eying each other a bit sheepishly.

"So..."

"I mean... it's not like I actually wanted to _hurt_ you."

"Fight to the death is only fun if no one... you know... dies."

"That was a great feint, though."

"Thanks, Webby. I really liked your overhand blow. Very fierce."

"Thanks Webby, and that roundkick, Webby! Awesome."

They smiled proud smiles at each other, then frowned.

"But... we are still not closer to settle who gets to be the real Webby."

"Webby, what are you doing?" Huey, Dewey and Louie ran into the room.

"Um... not fighting?" they said as innocently as they could (not very) and hid the weapons as well as they could manage (also not very). Louie sighed.

"Listen, we know tripletting is hard sometimes."

"You believe me, we know," Huey added.

"Sometimes the other two just drive you _crazy_ " Dewey said.

"Sometimes you wish you were the only triplet," Louie said.

"And if you want to do things apart, you totally can." Huey said. Dewey nodded.

"That's why I do awesome stuff, Huey does nerd stuff and Louie does..."

"Enterprising business venture."

"Yeah, that."

"But we still come together when we really need to."

"I mean, it would feel really lonely to be just one of us, now when we are used to be three." Louie swallowed.

"Yeah... I kinda think mom and Uncle Donald know that one first hand."

There was a moment of sad introspection as they all pondered that. Huey took Webby's hands.

"The point we are trying to make is... you don't need to be just one Webby." Dewey took Webby's hands.

"We know how lonely you have been, and we know how awesome you are. Two more Webbies is a good thing." Louie took Webby's hands.

"And it's not like even on the top ten list of the weirdest things that has happened in this family this week."

Webby's eyes filled with happy tears. She looked at Webby and Webby. They blinked away tear of their own.

"Awwww, you really are the best siblings one could wish for. All of you."

"So what say you, girls? From now on, three Webbies?"

"Three Webbies!"

"Me three!"

"We'd better tell Granny."

They hugged Huey, Dewey and Louie and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where Mrs Beakley was busing herself with the pots and pans.

"Hello, dear," she said as she heard the door open.

"Hi, Granny!"

"Hi, Granny!"

"Hi, Granny!"

"You have three granddaughters now!"

"That's nice, dears." Mrs Beakley put two more plates on the table and went on cooking.

\- - - 

After dinner the Webbies, Violet and Lena strolled up to the second floor again.

"The bed might be a problem."

"I suppose we could all squeeze in if we tried."

"Not a good idea. You always trash around in your sleep."

"Does not!"

"Does too," A bemused Lena answered. Violet nodded confirmation. Webby sighed, conceding the point.

"I suppose we could have a... sleepover?"

"TRIPLET SLEEPOVER! YAY!"

"LAST TO THE BATHROOM HAS TO BRUSH THEIR TEETH TWICE!"

The Webbies ran, jumped and - in one case - vent crawled - to the bathroom. Lena started counting seconds on her fingers.

"One... two... thr..."

"HEY, IT'S MY TOOTH BRUSH!"

She strolled over to the emergency sleepover supply box (because of course Webby had one) and gathered two more tooth brushes for the Webbies. Soon they emerged with enthusiastically brushed teeth.

"It will be awesome. I will have the bunny pajamas."

"And I will have the fluffy sword horse."

"And I will have the knife."

"What is that sound anyway?"

They entered the room to see Donald finishing nailing a bed together. A triplet bunk bed. They watched in stunned silence. Donald finished his banging, put the hammer back in his tool box and saw the Webbies standing in the door. He proudly pointed at the bed.

"Quack!"

"You made a... bed?"

"...For all of us?"

"...me three?"

"Quack."

Eyes tearing up, they all rushed forth and hugged him.

\- - -

It was night. Everyone had gone to sleep. Violet and Lena snored gently on the floor. Webby, Webby and Webby was laying on their backs in the triplet bed.

"You know, I learned something from this."

"Me too."

"Me thr..."

"Knock it off, Webby."

"Being a sibling is awesome."

"But it doesn't make you stop being yourself."

"Doing things together is great."

"But you still have to do things on your own."

"Both fun stuff and hard stuff."

They looked at each other.

"Huh, who could have guessed."

"Maybe we should have listened to the boys' life lessons once in awhile too." The two other Webbies' shrugged.

"Eh, who has time for that."

"Right! We have lots of sibling-fun-but-also-soul-searching, and also a lot of individual-fun-but-also-soul-searching to do."

"You make it sound so easy."

"What of what I just said is easy?"

"Right..."

"Enough chit-chat. I think it's time to sleep."

"Me too."

"Yes, that seems like a good idea."

"Good night, Webby."

"Good night, Webby."

"Good night, Webby."

And soon all three Webbies slept, dreaming dreams of mysteries to solve, daring do, adventure and - most importantly - family.


End file.
